


"Синие ромашки"

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Forests, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Два друга отправились на поиски таинственных цветков.





	"Синие ромашки"

— Признай, мы окончательно заблудились, — двое мальчишек лет тринадцати уже битый час продвигались по лесу. Не по какой-то там видимой насквозь лиственной рощице, нет — по дремучему ельнику, куда не мог пробиться лучик солнечного света, и где не было даже вездесущих комаров. Только пасмурный сумрак, колючие облезлые ветви и хвоя под ногами, слежавшаяся в матрасные толщи. Изредка этот невеселый пейзаж разнообразился тускло-рыжими стволами корабельных сосен, но толку от них не было никакого.  
Тот из мальчишек, что вынес печальный вердикт потерянности, почесал расцарапанное хлесткой веткой ухо, вынул из лохматых темных волос колючку, пнул шишку под ногами и нахмурился, косясь на приятеля.  
— Прием, Зак. Ты еще здесь, с нами?  
Молчание. Видимо, все же не «с нами».  
— Я тебя за собой не звал, Леон, — медленно, с превеликой неохотой огрызнулся Зак таким голосом, словно не разговаривал по-человечески десять лет, и теперь с трудом вспомнил, как это делается. — Иди домой, если испугался.  
Леон фыркнул, подавив желание ответить непотребно — он уже знал, что если при Заке ругаться, то тот замкнется и уйдет. Закидон такой. Зак-идон. Пришлось научиться изъясняться с ним без мата. Зак был странным.

Странным не в том плане, что надевал на голову кастрюлю вместо шляпы, бегал по улицам голышом или пил воду из луж с бензиновыми радужными разводами. Странным — потому что он жил в себе, как будто только и делал, что сочинял в голове сказки, истории, романы. Кажется, это называется буйным воображением. Зак мог часами думать, отвлекаясь на реальный мир лишь затем, чтобы ложку с супом сунуть в рот, а не в ухо, и совершенно игнорировать всё вокруг. Даже навязчивых взрослых с их извечными вопросами, заботой или руганью. Даже его, Леона, мог игнорировать, что было обидно и возмутительно, но парень терпел.  
На фантазера-романтика Зак совсем не был похож: он крупнее своего брюнетистого приятеля во всех параметрах, то бишь и выше, и, чего уж там, толще. Сам Зак мрачно уточнял: «Кость широкая». Может, и не врал. Но все равно тяжелый. Леон как-то раз непонятно зачем попытался его поднять — ничегошеньки не вышло. Только схлопотал подзатыльник по темным вихрам. Зак, кстати, был блондинистым в рыжету, это зависело от того, под каким освещением смотреть. Но смотреть на него Леон не очень стремился, за исключением особо бодрых и веселых моментов, ибо в повседневности нет никакой радости наблюдать почти что вечное выражение лица человека, наступившего в гнилое тыквенное рагу.

Именно это выражение Леон и увидел на приятеле, когда обогнал его.  
— Стемнеет скоро! Остановись ты уже, черт подери, не бывает таких цветов, которые ты выдумал!  
Тот остановился, заторможено, как старый автомобиль. Вместо скрипа шин — хруст лесной подстилки.

Года два назад у Зака умерла мать, и именно эта скорбная причина привлекла к нему внимание Леона. Леон по прозвищу «Лев» считал себя великодушным и отважным защитником всяких несчастных, тех, которых гомонящая толпа любила сперва затюкать, а потом и законопатить в какую-нибудь щель. Что греха таить, раньше Леон и сам был частью этой толпы, но вскоре понял — чтобы по-настоящему выделиться, надо «выйти из ряда вон», стать «не как все». И он поплыл против течения, ощущая себя если не ледоколом в Арктике, то уж горящей свечой на муравейнике точно. В общем, Лев сперва тоже был не прочь подколоть и похихикать над чокнутым Заком, но потом ситуация изменилась, и он взял этого молчуна «под крыло», с удовольствием отмечая собственное добродушие, которое, почему-то, слишком редко оценивали окружающие.  
Взяв на себя такую ответственность, Леон в полной мере ощутил, каково приходится тем несчастным, которые заботятся о всяких аутистах и пациентах психлечебниц. Зак, подавленный потерей родного любимого человека, молчал, прячась в своем мире фантазий, и почти никак не реагировал на прыганья брюнета вокруг. Пару раз Лев взбесился, и они подрались, причем оба получили сполна. Зак тогда вытирал расквашенный нос и стыдливо отводил глаза, а зачинщик вспоминал, что вообще-то бить подопечных плохо, и что больше такого делать не надо. Пацаны мирились вновь, и постепенно свыклись друг с другом. А Леону стало нравиться то, как его товарищ мастерски погружается из внешнего мира в выдумки, словно аквалангист, а особенно то, как он здорово придумывает игры. Игры эти начинались с того, как блондин неожиданно начинал своим негромким голосом вещать какую-нибудь историю, в которой обычно таилась проблема. Например, каково приходится лилипутам во время дождя, как они спасаются от затопления своих домиков, как прячутся от летящей с неба водной бомбардировки. Леон загорался идеей построить шалаш и дождаться в нем ливня, добраться до дерева и залезть на него, торчащее из разлившейся реки, по пути спасая воображаемых пострадавших лилипутов. Леон делал их из палочек, а Зак ленился, отговариваясь тем, что и так хорошо представляет. Или же как-то раз они вместе помогли знакомой девчонке найти ее украденный велосипед, в процессе победив шайку механических роботов, которым понадобился этот розовый агрегат ради деталей. «Крестовый поход» удался, «принцесса» получила назад свой «байк», а Леон неделю ходил с горделивой мыслью о том, что они с другом провернули отличное дело.

Но время не стояло на месте, и скоро игры стали неинтересны. Подростковая жизнь диктовала свои правила: Леон стал охотнее бегать за девочками, чем за сумасшедшим другом. Лев справедливо полагал, что поскольку Зак стал менее замкнутым, то можно спокойно взять «отпуск» и повеселиться с такими же раздолбаями, как он сам. Все чаще начал гулять по кино и кафешкам, спуская на неблагодарных девиц честно заработанные родителями (да и собой немножко, на развешивании объявлений) деньги, гонять с другими парнями футбол на местном стадионе, и всё реже навещать приятеля. Так прошло несколько месяцев, и в один из прохладных осенних дней Леон спохватился, что надо бы проверить друга. И пришел в гости. Зак был обижен, это видно по глазам, но он ничего не сказал. Блондин опять молчал, глядя в пол или на стены, словно и не было раньше их бурной дружбы.

А потом вдруг сорвался с места и, ни с того ни с сего, покинул квартиру, даже не одевшись почти, лишь натянув кроссовки. Леон малость офонарел от такого поворота событий и бросился догонять товарища, заперев дверь и захватив с собой чужую теплую куртку.  
— Ты вряд ли знаешь, но на закате дня, если солнце почти ушло за горизонт и еще торчит из-за него верхушкой, то в глубине леса, в самой середине его, можно увидеть синие ромашки, — веско сказал он, опережая переполненного возмущением приятеля.  
— И ты поперся их смотреть, раздетый, бросив дом нараспашку? Совсем, что ли, дебилом стал, — отругав так, брюнет натянул на Зака куртку, сунул ключи ему в карман… и пошел рядом. Оставить этого умника одного наедине с лесом было бы предательством и неоспоримой глупостью, и, честно говоря, такая мысль Леону в голову даже не пришла. — Я не ботаник, но не бывает таких ромашек, тем более в глубине леса! Очнись, чувак, тебе не десять лет уже!  
Зак не издал ни звука, но молчал враждебно, и это ощущалось кожей. А еще он был рад. Лев запоздало сообразил — хитрозадый выдумщик специально удрал, чтобы за ним побежали, догнали и позаботились, как в детстве. Он умел провоцировать такое вот чувство необходимости погони, и нередко это оборачивалось против него.  
Ну, Леон догнал. Зачем теперь топать в чащу, почему не повернуть назад?..

В окраинах леса было хорошо: молодой ельник был просвечен солнцем и вытоптан местным населением в поисках грибов-ягод почти насквозь — трава лежала. Березки снизу светили ободранными стволами и сами напоминали формой грибы. Блестел лепестками всякий неприхотливый к погоде мелкоцвет, но луговых ромашек, конечно, уже не было — не сезон, а мимо лекарственных Зак проплывал безо всякого интереса.  
Брюнет выжидающе покосился на друга: «Может, теперь опомнишься и пойдешь домой? Простынешь еще, нафиг тебе это надо?» — но его взгляд словно пролетел мимо. Следовало справедливо взбунтоваться и за шиворот утащить Зака домой, да сил не хватит. Проверено.

Лев решил пойти на хитрость:  
— А зачем тебе понадобились цветы? Неужели хочешь подарить букетик какой-нибудь девчонке? — но, вопреки его надеждам, приятель даже не смутился, продолжая свой путь. Хитрость обломалась. — Например, той тихоне, которая носит только сарафаны? Или той скромняжке в очках?..  
— Это которая тебе от ворот поворот дала? — внезапно усмехнулся Зак. Ух ты ехидная рожа! Леона действительно отшила одна из отличниц, он расстроился в основном потому, что ему вообще посмела отказать такая тихая мышка. Это было грустное воспоминание, и Лев, секундно подивившись тому, что дружок осведомлен даже о таких мелочах его личной жизни, о каких сам Леон старался не распространяться, незамедлительно возжелал возвыситься в своих и Заковых глазах, хотя бы и сменив тему:  
— Ты куда сворачиваешь? Середина леса у нас прямо на носу! — он рубанул рукой, указывая направление. На пути торчал жесткий и колючий можжевельник.  
— Обойти эту тёрку… — неуверенно шевельнул бровями Зак и со вздохом поплелся за другом, который уже пыхтел, проталкиваясь через колкие кусты.

И вот за их спинами не один пройденный километр, солнце вот-вот коснется горизонта. Никаких ромашек нет в помине, но Зака не переупрямить. Леон уже готов встать на его пути и преобразиться в бульдозер, чтобы начать толкать в обратную сторону, но тут его друг сам устало садится на ствол поваленного дерева.  
Лев немного подумал и сел рядом. Помолчали. Где-то вдалеке страдающе застонала лесная птица, названия которой брюнет не знал.  
— Ты думаешь, что я чудак? — неожиданно подал голос его друг, глядя прямо на Леона так, словно хотел рассмотреть насквозь. — Несу чушь, бегаю среди елок…  
— Я думаю, что ты окончательно свихнулся, приятель, — выхлапывая свою снятую куртку, хихикнул Леон, хотя было ему совсем не смешно. — Завел нас хрен знает куда на ночь глядя, — он отряхнул и друга тоже, поскольку тот продолжал сидеть неподвижной ссутулившейся статуей. — Еще и отказываешься пояснять цели своих визитов в сказочные, блин, миры…  
— Я подумал, что неплохо было бы положить синие ромашки маме, — совсем тихо прошептал Зак, но Леон отчетливо расслышал его. По спине прошел слабый колкий холодок: «Точно спятил на нервной почве… Бедняга. Что же делать? Я не смогу вернуть его домой, пока не найдем эти гребанные цветы…» — где-то здесь Лев сильно пожалел о том, что его друг неподъемный. Самым разумным решением было бы сгробастать этого фантаста в охапку и вытащить на белый свет. — Да и выдумки мои… Там теперь часто всё кончается плохо. Многовато бед и смертей…  
— Вот что! — решительно соскочил с бревна Леон. — Ты! Сейчас отправишься обратно, домой! — он для верности указал на удивленного блондина пальцем. Потом ткнул в себя: — А я найду тебе эти ромашки, черт бы их сожрал, клянусь! — и проклял свою тугую соображалку, которая не удосужилась подкинуть столь прекрасный план немного раньше. Например, вне леса. В цветочном магазине купить букет и покрасить краской было бы куда проще, чем плутать тут в колючках…

Леон был уверен, что его приказ исполнят, поэтому с легким сердцем пошел под уклон холма, на котором они сейчас были. И очень возмутился, услышав позади себя треск устилающих землю сучьев. Зак спотыкался, но догонял, лицо у него было жалобное, хотя сам он этого не замечал, стараясь глядеть твердо. Лев хотел возмущенно рявкнуть на товарища, но запоздало вспомнил, что в лесу надо бы смотреть под ноги. Точнее, вспомнил он это уже во время полета в какую-то глубокую яму. Шмякнулся неслабо и застонал от боли в ушибленных внутренностях. Слава богу, ничего не сломал при падении.  
— Леон! Ты там сдох или живой? — позвал в пахнущую затхлостью и глиной яму взволнованный Зак. И подумал, что это наверняка дыра от вырванного с корнями дерева. Вот только рядом такого нигде не было. — Выбраться сможешь?  
— Щас… — послышалось громкое сопение и шкрябанье, шелест осыпающейся глиняной крошки. Что-то захрустело, снова шкрябанье. Тихая ругань. Зак поморщился и отошел, оглядываясь в поисках подходящей для спасения друга деревяшки. Эх, если бы с собой была веревка, можно было б обмотать один конец вокруг дерева покрепче, а второй кинуть Леону! Но веревки не было, потому что загодя «соломки не подстелишь», а легкие болоньевые куртки совсем не годились для поднятия груза — треснули бы сразу же. Лечь на край и попробовать вынуть товарища рукой? Большой риск того, что брюнет стянет его в западню, потому что Зак не очень сильный. Снять крепкие штаны блондина не заставил бы даже лесной дьявол, слишком уж это казалось постыдным. А Лев помощи ни за что не попросит, слишком гордый для этого, продолжит скрестись в яме, пока не выберется, то есть хоть до скончания времен.

Неподалеку высилась двухметровая сухостоина, покрытая, словно шипами, обломками сучьев. Зак подергал эти сучья. Крепкие. Хорошая получится лестница, если этот ствол удачно свалить. Парнишка ухватился за дерево и стал старательно его раскачивать, то пихая, то дергая на себя. То, что это небезопасное занятие, он знал и был морально готов к тому, что случилось дальше — сухое дерево резко лопнуло, когда его в очередной раз сильно рванули, и рухнуло на неудачливого дровосека, одним из сучков-шипов впившись в его бедро. Парень завопил, но еще громче закричал в яме перепуганный Леон, который не знал, что происходит, и рвался на помощь. Испуг за друга придал ему сил, брюнет вылетел из западни, весь перемазанный глиняной грязью, поспешил к уже сидящему Заку, который зажимал руками ранение. Кровь темным пятном расползлась по выцветшим джинсам, тяжелыми каплями падала на хвою и лесной мусор. Шипастый ствол валялся рядом и словно бы злорадно ухмылялся.

«Перевязать!» — мелькнула здравая мысль, и Леон, больше не размышляя, вырвал из своей и так уже пострадавшей куртки ленту ткани почище. Потом еще три. Занялся перевязкой. Зак рассеянно хлопал себя по карманам, разыскивая телефон, который он, конечно же, оставил дома, кусал губы и тер глаза. Окровавленными-то пальцами… Он стал похож на индейца со страшным гримом, но было не до смеха. Мобильника не оказалось и у Леона — нарочно оставил в своей комнате, чтобы не отвлекаться во время визита к товарищу на виртуальное общение.  
— Ты что, ревешь? — плечи Зака подрагивали, это Льва обеспокоило. Не хватало еще успокаивать…  
Но тот смеялся, сначала совсем тихо, а после и в полную силу. Повисшее в воздухе напряжение только усилилось.  
— Кажется, артерия не повреждена, — отсмеявшись, удивительно спокойно сообщил приятелю Зак. — Но разорваны какие-то вены. Если я пойду, то рана расползется, и вся кровища высочится. Я, пожалуй, останусь здесь…  
— Нет. Скоро стемнеет, это недопустимо. Я тебя вытащу отсюда, — в брюнете начала закипать ярость, именно та, с которой вершатся великие дела или еще более великие глупости. Он сердился не на Зака, а на судьбу, на дурацкое пересечение ее нитей, которое и породило все сегодняшние беды.

Он не очень хорошо запомнил, как вздернул охнувшего друга с земли и заставил его опереться на свое плечо. Он почти не помнил, как, хрипя и задыхаясь, выволок тяжелого Зака, который не отзывался и брел, полузакрыв глаза, вновь на вершину холма, на их прежний прямой путь, и потащил по этому пути, теперь уже в обратную сторону, к цивилизации. Он запомнил лишь то, как обернулся и кинул замученный взгляд на пройденную дорогу…  
…и увидел синие цветы. Это были ромашки, крупные, яркие, провожавшие своими сапфировыми головенками удаляющихся людей. Они извилистой тропкой уходили в те сумеречные лесные глубины, которые мальчишки уже преодолели. Цветы отмечали этот путь, слегка покачиваясь в полном штиле. Синие, как есть, с тычинками и листьями.

Леон подавленно молчал.

Почему-то он знал, что синие ромашки выросли сейчас, напившись человеческой крови.


End file.
